Ghost Rider: New Blood
by FanFictionBros
Summary: Stunt jump Celeb Edward "Eddy" Flames has a fateful run in when attempting the most dangerous jump called the Devils Road to Hell. -By Rtcw


Disclaimer: All rights go to Marvel and their respective branches of companies that own Ghost Rider.

Ghost Rider: New Blood

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Edward 'Eddy' Flames!" A man announced over a loud speaker. Eddy stepped out onto the stage and the crowd began cheering.

"Thank you. Thank you everyone."

Interviewers and paparazzi crowd in front of the stage to see him and ask him questions. "Eddy, Eddy. What's this special jump your gonna do for your twenty eighth birthday?" On interviewer asked.

"Well that's an easy question to ask. I'm gonna finish what brother started. I'm gonna jump the jump that killed him so many years ago. I'm gonna jump the Devils road to hell." The crowd began to go wild. In a few short hours when the clock struck twelve midnight. Eddy was gonna jump the Devils road to hell.

Back in his locker room Eddy stared at a picture of his older brother. Thirteen years ago when he was only fifteen he watched his brother's bike and him crash into the other half of the Devils Road to Hell. Killed because of a slight miscalculation in the length of the jump. Eddy was prepared not to make the same mistake his brother made.

The sound of a comforting bark made Eddy look over. It was his dog Max, he found Max when he was just a puppy and raised him. Max came over with concern and worry in his eyes, he began to whimper knowing that Eddy was going to do something very dangerous.

"Don't worry pal. I'll be fine okay. And when I finish I'll take you for a nice steak dinner. How does that sound?"

Max barked in excitement and began licking Eddy's face happily.

"That a boy."

The day went by quickly and midnight rolled around almost unexpectedly. Eddy was getting himself ready for the jump. Checking his bike and his safety gear.

"Alright. I'm all set."

"...Are you sure." A shadowy figure stood at the doorway.

"Oh sorry man. No autographs before the show. You'll have to wait until afterwards."

"My apologies but that's not what I'm here for. I'm here to make you an offer in the event something happens."

"Oh. Well no thanks, I don't need your help." He walks past the man and heads for the stadium.

"Oh. You will."

Inside the stadium was filled with people. Millions of fans who came for a great show and Eddy was gonna give them one. He rode out on his bike and drove around a bit to get the crowd pumped. The people loved it and began cheering and clapping louder. Eddy road over to the ramp, part of the stunt was jumping without a head start. Eddy reved up his bike and shot towards the rump. He went up and into the air, with his trajectory he seemed to be clearing the jump. Half way in the air he looked into the crowd and saw the man from earlier again. That slight distraction made him realize that he had somehow over shot his jump. He cleared the second ramp but crashed into the security barrier. His bike immediately went up in flames, emergency services ran over to him and dragged his body out of the wreckage and rushed him to the hospital.

While he was being carted into the emergency room he saw the shadowy figure once again. The man spoke to Eddy and gave him a choice. "You can take my offer and live, or you can deny me again and die. Either way your soul shall be mine.

At that moment Eddy didn't really have a choice in the matter. He chose to trust the man and take him up on his offer.

In only a short few months Eddy was back up and moving around. He didn't know how but it had happened and soon he was discharged from the hospital.

He returned home from the hospital and found the man waiting for him. "I knew you'd be here."

"Good then this should be quick."

"What do you want with me?"

"Well Eddy, I want everything. Your life, your soul, the whole works. I mean it's only fair since I saved your life. I mean or I could just have you die again."

"..." Eddy thought for a moment. "So basically what your saying is that your the devil."

"Precisely."

"And you want me to sell my soul to you."

"Well you sort of already have. We just need to make it official. You just need to sign this contract." He hand Eddy the piece of paper in his hand.

Eddy looks it over. "So what happens to me after this huh? Untold riches, power, what are we talking about here?"

"You'll have all the power in the world. But if you don't sign it, I can't promise you'll live much longer."

"..." Eddy didn't want to sign it but he knew he owed the man too much not too. The guy saved his life and to Eddy it didn't matter who he was, stuff like that can never really be repaid. With one last hesitant look Eddy grabbed a pen and signed the paper.

The man took the paper and it lit a blaze like a raging fire. "And now your mine."

The clock struck midnight. Eddy felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Uh!" He clenched his body all around and began to yell out in agonizing pain. His bones felt like they were melting and his skin began to smoke and sizzle.

"Now Eddy, you'll be my new servant. You'll become the new ghost rider, and your only mission will be to hunt down and kill Johnny Blaze. Do this and I will return to you your soul, no strings attached. The man walked into the shadows and vanished.

Eddy had managed to crawl outside his house, with each step he took the ground burned. Max ran out next to Eddy trying to comfort his owner while he was in pain. Eddy touched max and the dogs fire immediately turned ablaze. Eddy let out one last window shattering scream and the explosion that woke up have the city followed.

When the smoke cleared Eddy stood, his body now a skeleton and head now blazing. His dog Max stood beside him now a blazing hell hound.

"...Come Max." And with that Eddy and Max began their long journey and hunt for the legendary ghost rider Johnny Blaze.


End file.
